


Better than Prince

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Fluffy as hell, Freaking Fluffy, Kotomine Family, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Contra a vontade de Gilgamesh não havia argumentos.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Better than Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Eis que enquanto escrevia com uma lista de prompts, apareceu 'cuddling in a blanket fort', e saiu isso aqui e eu adorei. Kotomine family tem um espaço gigante no meu coração. Que o fluffy reine! ♥

Poucas coisas surpreendiam o rei dos herois, mas teve que confessar, Rin o pegou desprevinido. Ele havia passado a tarde fora, mesmo com a tempestade que caia em Fuyuki, e quando chegou, a sala tinha se transformado em um forte construído basicamente de cadeiras e cobertores.

O cômodo estava escuro a não ser pela luz enfraquecida de uma lanterna oculta sob a excepcional construção.

— Kirei! — Chamou Gilgamesh, mas o padre não deu sinais de que se encontrava na residência. Provavelmente ainda se ocupava com os assuntos da paróquia, já que em teoria aquela era a casa de Deus.

Foi então que a cabeça de Rin apontou entre a junção de dois cobertores. Ela usava o pijama de gatinhos, seu preferido.

— Poderia me explicar o que significa isso? — questionou o loiro.

Seus olhos rubros a encararam, altivos. Gilgamesh não fora informado previamente da intenção dela de destruir seus planos, que se tratava basicamente de deitar no sofá e deleitar-se com uma garrafa de seu melhor vinho, o que agora parecia impossível.

Rin não se mostrou minimamente afetada.

De início, quando passou a viver sob o teto de Kirei e Gilgamesh, Rin se pegou intimidada algumas vezes com a maneira do heroi portar-se, mas com o tempo percebeu que aquilo lhe era apenas natural, e não poderia se acovardar com tamanha trivialidade.

— Este é o meu castelo.

Gilgamesh deixou escapar um riso depreciativo. Só poderia ser uma piada.

— Isso? Um castelo?

— O que há de errado nele?!

— Para começar, não há nada que faça o mínimo sentido. Eu deveria mostrá-la como deveria ser um verdadeiro palácio?

Os olhos de Rin se iluminaram.

O rei dos herois levantou uma das mãos, pronto para dar uma amostra da extensão de sua riqueza e tesouros. A sala se iluminou, dourada, porém, Kirei o interrompeu, agarrando-lhe o pulso sem cerimônia. Gilgamesh o fitou desgostoso ante a ousadia do padre, que o libertou em seguida, justificando-se a meia voz:

— Pretende mesmo fazer uso de seu fantasma nobre apenas para se provar superior a uma criança?

— Ousas contrariar-me?

Um sorriso despreocupado mostrou-se nos lábios do padre ao cruzar os braços nas costas.

— Olhe para ela. Rin só quer atenção, apenas finja que se importa. Não é o que todos fazemos?

Diversão brincou nos olhos de Gilgamesh, parecendo satisfeito com as palavras de Kirei. Sua atenção voltou-se para Rin, que os observava com curiosidade, embora claramente chateada por ter sido deixada de fora da discussão.

— Você a mima demais, Kirei.

— Apenas não vejo problema algum em fazer uma ou duas de suas vontades.

O padre deu as costas a Gilgamesh, dirigindo-se aos próprios aposentos. Gilgamesh sopesou a alegação de Kirei, analisando mais uma vez a estrutura esdrúxula do forte.

— Mostre-me o interior de seu castelo, pequena humana — exigiu.

Rin sorriu convencida, empinando o nariz.

— Hmpf! Não seja tolo, apenas _príncipes_ podem adentrá-lo!

Gilgamesh alargou seu sorriso, vestindo-se em arrogância. Ele gostava da personalidade da garota. Rin poderia muito bem se tornar uma versão feminina dele no futuro se a assistisse com cuidado. O loiro ignorou-a, avançando sobre o bloqueio dos braços de Rin, o qual furou facilmente. Colocou-se de joelhos, engatinhando até deitar-se nas almofadas dispersas pelo chão. Rin o seguiu colada em seus calcanhares, reclamando ininterruptamente, até ele puxá-la para seus braços, envolvendo-a com um abraço de urso, de onde foi impossível para Rin libertar-se.

— O que está fazendo?! Você não é um príncipe! — exclamou Rin, a voz abafada contra o peito dele.

— Não, sou _melhor_ do que um príncipe, sou um rei! E não há honra maior do que receber o rei dos reis, não?

Rin suspirou, desistindo de discutir contra o heroi que já estava mais do que confortável. Fechando os olhos, apenas aconchegou-se, relaxando mediante a respiração dele e a chuva lá fora.

Contra a vontade de Gilgamesh, não havia argumentos.


End file.
